Suction probes and similar suction devices are uniformly used during all manner of surgical operations. A probe of this description typically includes an elongated probe portion which is adapted to be connected to a source of suction. The probe may be manipulated by surgical personnel during operations to remove blood, separated tissue, and other material from the patient.
The simplest suction probes heretofore known include a hollow tube which is joined to a source of suction at one end using a flexible hose or conduit. The free end of the tube can then be positioned in order to apply suction to the desired area. A vent aperture may be provided on the exterior of the probe tube so that suction is provided at the end of the tube whenever a user's fingers close the vent aperture. When the vent aperture is opened, the suction effect at the free end of the probe is discontinued.
There are several disadvantages to this simple design. Because the vacuum supply must be turned on throughout the operation in which the probe is used, there is the constant sound of air and/or liquid rushing through the probe. This acts to increase the noise level of the operating room, and may distract surgical personnel and require them to speak in raised voices to be heard. Additionally, since the source of vacuum is continually applied to the probe tube, there is a constant drain on the hospital's central vacuum system, thus diminishing vacuum levels throughout the hospital. Further, the freedom of the user's fingers is restricted since one finger must be placed over the vent aperture in order to provide suction at the end of the probe. If the finger were to slip from the vent aperture, the suction effect is immediately lost, which is highly undesirable.
Thus, the use of a suction probe which includes a valve arrangement for selectively turning on and off the suction effect is desirable, and overcomes some of the disadvantages normally associated with use of a simple suction probe as described above. Preferably, a valved suction probe is simple and inexpensive to manufacture so as to be disposable after a single use. Additionally, a valved suction probe is preferably capable of being readily cleaned and autoclaved for sterilization. Further, it must be lightweight, reliable, safe, and easily operable.